


Medley

by sassysavagesanha (RedJusticeLibra)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pepero, Pepper Spray, Proposal?, Sleepy Cuddles, Various AU's, don't ask how those are related, finals and polar bears, most of these will be based off of tumblr prompts, terrible duck puns, they just are, update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJusticeLibra/pseuds/sassysavagesanha
Summary: "Come again?"Sanha took a deep breath to steady himself. “I was thinking that maybe it’s time to take a step forward in our relationship.”--A series of fluffy Socky drabbles that I think are too short to stand alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol what even is this

It was a cool morning that found the young couple making their way down mainstreet, hand in hand. Minhyuk glanced over at his boyfriend of three years, and wondered how he could get so lucky. He couldn’t imagine his life without the excitable puppy next to him, who even after knowing him for almost four years now, somehow always found new ways to surprise him.

Take the current situation for example. The previous night Sanha had told Minhyuk that he had a special surprise for him in the morning. Minhyuk had expected breakfest in bed, or something similar. He did not, however, expect to be yanked out of bed at dawn and told to get dressed. He also didn’t expect to be pulled through their apartment and dragged down to the street.

It was safe to say that Minhyuk was thoroughly confused. 

But he found that he didn’t care very much. It was enough just to spend time with Sanha, regardless of where they were going. Sanha’s arm made a comfortable resting place for Minhyuk’s head as he let himself be led through the streets. 

A few minutes passed, the silence only broken by Sanha’s occasional humming, before Minhyuk finally figured out where Sanha was taking him: the park where they had first met, specifically the tree under which Sanha has tripped over him and literally fallen head over heels in love.

His heart began to quicken as he realized the implications of Sanha’s choice of location. They only ever came to the park for special occasion such as anniversaries and birthdays, so the fact that he choose to come here meant that Sanha had something truly special planned. Smiling softly to himself Minhyuk tried to contain the rising anticipation as to what was about to happen. 

They came to a stop under the cherry tree, whose blossoms were just beginning to bud. Sanha, who previously had been the pinnacle of confidence as he ran around the apartment begging Minhyuk to hurry up, now stood awkward and unsure in the dim early morning sunlight, hand stuffed in his pockets. Minhyuk longed to grab his hands again and take away whatever was bothering the younger boy but he was prevented from doing so as Sanha began speaking.

“Hyung, we’ve known each other for awhile now, right?” Minhyuk eyed Sanha’s hidden hands as he sensed where this conversation was going.

“Yes.”

“And, well I uh… I was thinking that maybeit’stimetotakeastepforwardinourrelationship.” The last part comes out so rushed that Minhyuk couldn’t understand a word.

“Come again?”

Sanha took a deep breath to steady himself. “I was thinking that maybe it’s time to take a step forward in our relationship.”

“Sanha, what do yo-” Minhyuk stopped his sentence with a gasp. 

His boyfriend was now on one knee before him, looking up at him with innocent puppy dog eyes and fiddling with something in his pocket. In all his years of knowing Sanha, Minhyuk never would have expected him to be the one to propose. All of their friends seemed to agree with him, as they all knew he was too shy to do anything like that.

Apparently they were wrong. 

Minhyuk almost couldn’t contain himself when he saw the small box Sanha had been fiddling with. 

“Yes!”

“Hyung, what?”

“Yes I’ll marry you!” Sanha looked completely caught off guard at Minhyuk’s statement. He glanced down at the box in his hand and gasped in realization.

“Wait, no that’s not what- this is my contact case.” He gestured to the box in his hand and put it back, grabbing a small piece of paper out of his pocket. “Here, I meant to give you this.” Sanha placed the paper in Minhyuk’s hands.

“It’s my wifi password.”  
His heart dropped. 

Of course Sanha wasn’t going to propose. Of course Minhyuk just had to get his hopes up. Of course Sanha’s big surprise was the password to his wifi (Despite sharing an apartment, they still had separate wifi. Sanha claimed Minhyuk used it all up watching dancing videos and got his own).

Minhyuk could have slapped himself; he was such an idiot. How could he think that Sanha would be the one to propose? He sighed to himself and looked down at Sanha’s crestfallen face.

“You don’t like it? You’re not saying anything. You don’t like it.” He looked about one second away from crying. Minhyuk didn’t realize that he’d been silent so long and immediately went to rectify that. 

“No, no! I really like it, I do. I just- well I thought you were going to say something else.” He reached down and pulled Sanha up from the ground and into a hug.

“You’re not mad are you? I didn’t mean to make you think that I was going to do what you thought I was going to do.” _Cute_ , thought Minhyuk. Sanha was so shy he couldn’t even bring himself to mumble the word propose into Minhyuk hair. For the millionth time, Minhyuk wondered how he could have thought that his timid boyfriend could have proposed.

“Mad, I’m not mad. In fact I’m the opposite of mad.” He pulled away from the hug and reattached his hand to Sanha’s. A sly smile began to grow on his face. “Now I can watch double the dance videos!”

“Hyung!~” Minhyuk laughed at Sanha’s whine and gave him a small apologetic peck on the cheek. 

They walked off together, hand in hand, back through the cherry trees and towards home, where Minhyuk planned to find the nearest jeweler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy dorks
> 
> Hit me up on my tumblr @sassysavagesanha I'm always willing to talk :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was supposed to finish reading and highlighting a 30 page article for class tomorrow... I wrote this instead. Priorities. 
> 
> Anyway, a lot of you asked for Minhyuk's proposal. Well, I'm not sure this is what you wanted, but here you go.

Sanha was big. Not in the sense that he was overweight, but in the sense that he was tall with a personality that dominated any room he entered. As such it was only fitting that he had a big heart to go with his big personality, and with that big heart he loved a lot of things, enough to make a list if he so chose. He so chose. The top five were as follows:

1\. Family  
2\. Singing/playing guitar  
3\. Ducks  
4\. ~~Minhyuk~~ Cute Things  
5\. Ice Cream

The list was a private thing, but it was no secret that Sanha loved ducks. Up until the first year of middle school, Sanha came to school every year with a new duck themed backpack that was filled to the brim with duck themed school supplies. Less well known to his classmates were the duck footie pajamas and the stuffed animals. Not to mention the picture frames, bookmarks, statues, bracelets and other various duck paraphernalia. You name it he had it in duck form. 

Sanha’s love and fascination with ducks was common knowledge to his classmates, an undisputed fact much like the sun that rises and sets everyday. No one took much notice any more, except for one Park Minhyuk. He, despite being a grade ahead, was familiar with Sanha’s love for ducks, but unlike the others he planned to use this knowledge to his advantage.

* * *

Monday morning found Sanha making his way sleepily to his desk. He wasn’t particularly fond of school to begin with, and waking up early monday morning following a weekend of rest did nothing to change his opinion. He yawned and placed his bag on his desk, intending to follow his morning routine and grab out his books for class before attempting to catch a few moments rest prior to the start of class, however he was startled to find his bag made a squeaking noise when place on his desk. 

Sanha had no idea what was in his bag that would make such a noise, but he lifted it to check anyway. The bag rose and the something fell from under it, creating another squeak when it he the floor. Frowning in confusion, Sanha bent over to pick it up, and gasped out loud when he saw what it was. 

A rubber duck.

Someone had given him a rubber duck. And not just any rubber duck, a rubber duck with a guitar.

Sanha was touched that someone would give him something like this and sat down to better examine it. It was only then that he noticed the note that was left with the duck. He unfolded it. 

_I took a shot in the duck, but I feel like you bill enjoy this. I don’t mean to sound like a quack, but I was wondering if you would waddle over and meet me by the duck pond after school? I have a deep, duck secret I want to tell you._

Rubber duck _and_ duck puns? Whoever this person was, they just became Sanha’s favorite person in the world. 

Setting aside the shock factor of the note, Sanha read it again to take in the message. ‘Meet at the park?’ Sanha briefly considered that this might be a trap, but he determined that the park was public enough that even if someone did want to kidnap him and sell his organs on the black market they wouldn’t be able to do it without witnesses.

Decision made, Sanha slipped the duck and note into his backpack just as the first bell rang.

* * *

A lone leaf left over from last fall drifted lazily along the path before it was crushed under the running feet of Sanha. The time had finally come to meet the mysterious duck stranger, and Sanha couldn’t move fast enough. All day long he had found it hard to concentrate in class and found himself daydreaming about the stranger. 

Perhaps the secret they needed to tell was essential to national security? That might be why they used the duck to communicate; they couldn’t risk other means of communication in case they were tapped. 

Or maybe, they needed to confess a crush on him? He almost laughed aloud in algebra. The thought of someone in his class harboring secret romantic feelings for him was laughable. Practically everyone was paired up already, and those that weren’t had no interest in high school relationship. Sanha thought the national security theory was more probable. 

Regardless of previous musings, Sanha was seconds away from meeting the stranger and figuring out their secret. He ground to a halt once he reached the duck pond and saw what was awaiting him there. 

Park Minhyuk. His secret crush, _Park Minhyuk._ Standing in front of the duck pond. With ducklings swarming around his feet. And a sign. A sign with his name on it. A sign that said _Sanha, I’d be a lucky duck if you went to prom with me._

Sanha’s brain decided to take a vacation.

No way Minhyuk was asking him to prom. There was no way that the boy he had secretly been crushing on since the day he first saw him in dance lesson was asking him to prom. And with ducks no less. Only is favorite animal in the world. 

The ducklings wandered all around Minhyuk’s feet. One tripped over Minhyuk’s shoe lace. It got back up shaking its feathers into a fluffy mess before continuing on its way. Sanha thought the amount of cute was going to give him a heart attack. 

Minhyuk caught his eye and beckoned him over, smiling widely. His knees went weak at that smile, but he somehow found the will to make his way over to his hallucination. For how could this be anything but a hallucination made from the most distant recesses of his mind?

If it was possible, Minhyuk’s smile became wider when Sanha finally came to a stop in front of him.

“So what do you say?” In spite of the confident smile on his face, Minhyuk sounded almost hesitant to ask. Sanha’s brain decided that it liked the island it was vacationing on, and abandoned Sanha in favor of a mango smoothie. 

The longer Sanha stared at Minhyuk the less he seemed like a hallucination and the more he looked like a kicked puppy at the lack of response. His brain finally seemed to have enough of fruity drinks and booked a last minute flight back into Sanha’s head. 

“Yes!” His sudden loud answer caught both Minhyuk and himself off guard. He blushed a bit in embarrassment. “I mean, yes, I will go to prom with you. That is as long as this is real and not a hallucination?” It seems Sanha’s brain was back from vacation, but his filter was still off sunbathing on the beach. 

The sun beamed from Minhyuk’s smile as he grabbed Sanha’s hands. Reaching down, he dropped the sign and picked up a ducking, placing it in Sanha’s hand before cradling his own around Sanha’s outstretched hands. 

The duckling popped his head up over the side of his hand and made the quietest little quack Sanha had ever heard. A soft smile overtook his face. 

“I assure you I am very much real.”

Sanha was very much in love and he never wanted to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was a mess, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing through most of this. I think this might be one of the worst things I have written)
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to hit up my tumblr @sassysavagesanha. I'm always willing to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you, chapter three, aka my adventures in descriptive writing. Read at your own risk.

Sunlight filtered in through the half open shade and created a small universe of dust particles in the air. The lingering smell of last night’s meal floated through the house, to the bedroom, and into the nose of a sleepy Sanha. 

He was slow to wake up, not yet ready to relinquish the warmth beside him and the soft memories of the night before. Sanha tightened his hold on Minhyuk and pulled him closer to his chest. His nose snuggled closer to the nape of Minhyuk’s neck, taking the fresh woody smell of Minhyuk’s body wash. Closing the small gap, he left a quick peck on Minhyuk’s cheek. 

The memories of the previous night made him smile. It was their five year anniversary and Minhyuk had decided to make them a meal instead of going out to eat. Some people might have been offended at the lack of extravagance, but to Sanha the night was perfect, even if the meal wasn’t. (It was noted that Minhyuk was not allowed to use the pressure cooker in the future, unless they wanted to scrape vegetables off the ceiling again.)

It was clear that Minhyuk had tried hard to make the night special: candles on the table, the fine china that was rarely used set out and an old record player performing the greatest romantic hits in the background. None of which were ever used. After the Pressure Cooker Disaster (capitalization absolutely necessary) they had cleaned up the kitchen, ordered takeout, and ate on the couch watching a romcom instead of using the immaculately designed tableware. 

In the end they watched a total of three movies and cuddled under a blanket, taking an occasional break to toss popcorn back and forth, before Minhyuk fell asleep on Sanha’s shoulder. Sanha shut off the movie, carrying Minhyuk to the bedroom. The sheets were cold, but quickly warmed with their combined body heat. With the warm and the comfort of his boyfriend next to him, it wasn’t long before Sanha had followed Minhyuk off into dreamland. 

At present, Minhyuk was also slowing opening his eyes to greet the morning. He blinked his eyes a few times before sleepily grabbing the hands around his waist, playing with Sanha’s long, thin fingers as the aforementioned boy left a trail of light kisses over his neck and collarbone.

They lay there for a few moments, taking in the feeling of the other and the early morning peace and quiet. Minhyuk made a small humming noise deep in his throat, breaking the fragile silence. 

“You know I was thinking a spring wedding,” He yawned “Or maybe even in the fall, I don’t want it to be too cold though.” While he paused to consider the advantages and disadvantages of a spring vs fall wedding, Sanha decided to point out the obvious.

“But we aren’t even engaged yet.” _That_ got Minhyuk’s attention. He immediately let go of Sanha’s fingers and rolled over to face him. His eyes were opened comically wide and Sanha could have kissed him with how cute he looked, hair disheveled and the last dregs of sleep still evident in his eyes, if it weren’t for the next words out of his mouth.

“That’s what I forgot to do last night!” 

It was at that moment that Sanha realized he was dating an idiot. But that’s okay, because he was Sanha’s idiot and he wouldn’t trade him for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe Minhyuk forgot to propose? I can. 
> 
> Can you believe that I updated daily for three chapters in a row? I can't. Don't expect this to continue. 
> 
> (I should real rename this 101 Socky proposals, because that seems to be the theme here)
> 
> Hit me up @sassysavagesanha on tumblr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this late yesterday night when I should have been sleeping. I think it shows.
> 
> Warning: this is weird I'm sorry

It was 2:23 A.M. and Sanha was wide awake. Finals week was always the worst but finals week senior year of college was absolute hell. Every night consisted of a new class to study for and a new sugary caffeinated death concoction to use to stay awake. He was so sleep deprived that he could see equations swimming in front of his eyes, which was weird because he was working on earth science. 

Glancing to his left, Sanha saw his boyfriend, Minhyuk, sleeping peacefully on his bed. He had already graduated the previous year and didn’t have to deal with studying anymore. Instead he got to sleep peacefully while Sanha suffered a mental breakdown. 

As much as his boyfriend’s laidback attitude about finals annoyed Sanha, he had to admit that it was comforting to have Minhyuk around. Watching the steady rise and fall of the blankets in time with Minhyuk’s breathing was therapeutic and brought a sense of calm to his frazzled mind. Sanha could feel himself getting sleepier the more he looked at Minhyuk. His head was about to hit the table he was studying at, when the quadratic equation floated over Minhyuk’s prone form. 

The blonde blinked and suddenly it was gone, replaced by the image of the polar bear in his earth science textbook. His heart melted at the sight of the sad puppy dog eyes on the white bear, but unlike his heart, the polar bear actually started melting. It let out a soft sigh calling for help before it, along with the ice floes that had appeared with the bear, started melting.

He shook head, dissolving the image, and blamed the hallucination on the gratuitous amount of caffeine and lack of sleep. Grabbing his pencil, he tried to concentrate on his studying again, but the image of the melting polar bear was too stubborn to leave his mind. Sanha couldn’t concentrate on anything else, not the classes and phylums he was supposed to be studying, the cool air coming from the air conditioner, or even the soft sounds of Minhyuk’s breathing. No, the only thing going through his mind was the plight of the polar bears.

Now, Sanha knew that global warming was a problem, but he had never really thought about it before. However, staring at the pathetic polar bear as its home melted, he felt a tug at his heart strings and Sanha knew that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on his studies until he solved the problem of the polar bears. 

A million possibilities ran through his head. He could place a giant fan at the North Pole to keep the ice cool and prevent melting. Or he could turn the entire Arctic into a giant walk in freezer. He could even load up all the polar bears onto a rocket ship and blast them off to the cold dark recesses of space. But, none of those were very realistic. 

Deep in thought, Sanha absentmindedly scratched at his head until he let out a loud exclamation. 

“I know how to save the polar bears!” Minhyuk let out a snort as he was startled awake and rolled over to face Sanha. He blinked a few times to clear the crust from his eyes as he stared quizzically at the younger man.

“Wha-t?” Sleepiness caused his voice to crack, but Sanha paid it no mind; he had more important things to think about. 

“Consider this, what if we just took all the polar bears and just _moved_ them," He illustrated his point with a hand guesture, picking up the imaginary polar bears and transferring them somewhere else. "to the South Pole.” Minhyuk was still half asleep, and honestly just wanted to go to bed, but he knew the mental break that finals often caused. Sanha was clearly sleep deprived and Minhyuk figured that it would be easier to humor him than to receive a meandering lecture about polar bears at who-knows-what-time-it-is-I-should-be-sleeping.

“What about the penguins?”

It took a minute for the question to register in Sanha’s mind. He looked down in confusion before he put on what Minhyuk liked to call his “thinking faceTM”: mouth slightly parted, eyebrows drawn together and distant eyes lost in thought. 

On a good day, this face was endearing and enough to make Minhyuk want to kiss him, but now, sitting cross legged on the floor with his hair stuck up every which way due to constantly running his hands through it and flushed cheeks, Sanha looked absolutely irresistible. At the moment Minhyuk wanted nothing more than to gather Sanha up in a mountain of blankets and cuddle him until he fell asleep. He was getting ready to brave the cool air outside his cocoon and do just that when Sanha’s face lit up with what Minhyuk had dubbed his “idea faceTM.” 

“Then we’ll just take all the penguins and move them to the North Pole!” He looked so earnest and sincere that Minhyuk didn’t have the heart to tell him that his ideas made absolutely zero sense whatsoever. 

“Why don’t you move yourself over here and come cuddle with me.” Sanha needed sleep and Minhyuk was going to ensure that Sanha didn’t get up again until morning, er well, later in the morning. A full eight hours later at least. 

The blonde thought about it for a moment and his face began to scrunch up, revealing Sanha’s “two-seconds-away-from-crying faceTM.” 

“But who are are polar bears going to cuddle?” Sanha was starting to tear up and Minhyuk knew he needed to do something soon to avoid disaster. He got up and grabbed a blanket. Crocodile tears filled Sanha’s eyes as Minhyuk sat next to him and placed the blanket on his shoulders. Minhyuk rubbed alternating small and large circles into Sanha’s back. He slowly began to calm down until only a few sniffles were the only remaining indicators that he had been crying. 

“Do you think you are ready to come to bed now?” The lack of sleep must have finally caught up with Sanha because his only response was a small nod and a grabby hand motion. 

Sighing, Minhyuk stood up and bent down, picking up his demanding boyfriend. Sanha was like a koala with his hands around the back of Minhyuk’s neck and feet wrapped around his waist, sleepily nuzzling his face into Minhyuk’s chest. 

Carefully, Minhyuk made his way over to the bed, but once he arrived he discovered that Sanha had fallen asleep in the two steps it had taken to cross the room. He tried detaching Sanha’s arms, but even in sleep his grip was strong and he refused to let go. Minhyuk was tired himself, so rather than fight with Sanha, he carefully laid them on the bed and covered them with blankets.

Looking at his beautiful boyfriend, Minhyuk had never felt luckier than he did in that moment, fully content to fall asleep listening to the soft breathing of the one closest to him. Moments before he himself was to fall asleep, Minhyuk brushed his hand through Sanha’s tousled locks before placing a soft kiss on his forehead and followed him to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I can't call this 101 Socky Proposals anymore. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope this made some semblance of sense (heh, trying that five times fast) and that someone enjoyed it.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @sassysavagesanha


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back from the dead! 
> 
> Sorry about not posting for a week, but school killed my creativity. Here's a slightly longer than normal chapter to make up for it.

Minhyuk loved the city. He loved the people, the constant noise, how close everything was, the massive buildings that reached for the sky, but most especially he loved the crowds and the way you could get lost in them. On a normal day Minhyuk could wander the city for hours, observing the people around him and melting seamlessly into the living stream of life,  
but not today. 

Today he was being followed. 

Most people wouldn’t have noticed; the guy was discrete with his hood up, cap pulled low, head phones in. To the world, your average moody teenager wandering the town, to Minhyuk, his overly attached ex. 

It’s not that Moon Bin was a bad person, per say, it’s just that he’s well, a little clingy. For the past two months since they broke up Bin had called him no less than 300 times, texted him 246 times, left 50 messages and showed up his apartment 5 times drunk and crying each time. There was even that time he followed Minhyuk to his class across campus and made a scene outside the door. Once he finally made it in he made a beeline for Minhyuk, grabbing him around the waist and refusing to let go. He had to be dragged off by campus security.

Ever since that day he had taken to carrying pepper spray with him, constantly on the lookout for unwanted attention from Bin. Now instead of leisurely strolling the streets, he was constantly looking over his shoulder, expecting Bin to be there. 

Minhyuk wasn’t paranoid. Really, he wasn’t. 

A quick glance behind him showed that Bin was getting closer. Minhyuk tried not to panic and willed the crosswalk light to change faster. The light seemed to be ignoring his silent pleading as it refused to change color and allow him freedom. Minhyuk tapped his foot nervously and grabbed at his pepper spray, ready to hit Bin in the face with his red hot fury if he got too close. 

He supposed it would probably hurt, at least the was the general consensus reached by those with pepper spray experience, but honestly Bin deserved it. It was only fitting that after cheating on him with another guy and then repeated begging Minhyuk to come back, even when he knew for a fact that Bin was still seeing Eunwoo-the-home-wrecker, that Bin get a face full liquid death. Minhyuk was a bit bitter. 

Rapidly glancing between the crosswalk and Bin, Minhyuk gripped his pepper spray tighter, ready to spray at a moment's notice. His heartbeat increased with each step that brought his ex closer to him. 

Minhyuk closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing his heart to slow and his hands to stop shaking. The nearer Bin got the more Minhyuk tried to look nonchalant, as if Moon Bin might ignore the fact that he had been trailing Minhyuk for the past fifteen minutes and pass by him. In a perfect world, Bin would pass him by without so much as a glance, never looking back, and Minhyuk would be able to go on with his life, living peacefully for the rest of his day. 

Sadly, perfect worlds only exist in dreams. 

Bin did not pass by him, instead he rammed his shoulder directly into Minhyuk’s, almost body checking him. Minhyuk’s heart swelled with fury. Moon Bin was the one who wouldn’t let him have any peace, what right did he have to shove him aside and continue on with passive indifference as if Minhyuk didn’t matter anymore. 

Enraged he reached out for Bin’s arm, and turning him around to face Minhyuk, he released the pepper spray directly into Bin’s eyes. 

Except, it wasn’t Bin’s eyes. 

The stranger let out a squeal of pain, dislodging his headphones and hood reaching for his eyes. The flash of light blonde hair under the cap confirmed Minhyuk’s suspicions that it wasn’t Moon Bin. Minhyuk backed away, horror on his face, as he realized his mistake. He can’t believe that he did that. Normally he was a very rational person, rarely jumping to conclusions, but Moonbin always got him all twisted around inside.

He glanced guiltily at the stranger, who was rubbing their eyes with abandon. Breaking out of his frozen state, Minhyuk reached out to stop him from spreading the oil even more. Gently, he pulled not-Moon-Bin’s hands away from his face, and holy hell he was pretty. 

Even with red, teary eyes he was still beautiful, in a youthful sort of way. The stranger looked young, maybe a few years younger than Minhyuk himself, but mature in a way that shouldn’t be possible. His face was lean, cheeks flushed, and he had this look about him that made you want to wrap him up in a mountain of blankets until he stopped crying. It hurt Minhyuk’s heart to know that he was the cause of this innocent angel’s pain. Before he could stop himself, Minhyuk found himself word vomiting, trying to make attractive-stranger feel better. 

“Don’t rub your eyes, it will only make you hotter. I mean it! The pepper spray, not you. Not that you’re not hot, I just meant the pepper spray will be hotter and I -uh- yeah.” At some point during that mess his hands began to flail around, a perfectly normal reaction, except for the fact that he was still holding the stranger’s hand. 

Minhyuk looked down in embarrassment, letting go of his hands, trying to hide the massive blush he knew was blooming on his face. Internally he was screaming at his heart because it was very not okay for it to hijack his mouth like that. 

They stood in silence for a moment, both to awkward and shy to try breaking the tension after Minhyuk’s disaster. Minhyuk knew it was up to him as the one responsible to take care of this stranger, but he had to gather his courage first. 

“I’m really sorry about that, I thought you were my creepy ex. He’s been following me around and I, just… Yeah you probably don’t care.” Minhyuk figured he should get to the point. “My apartment isn’t far, you could, um, come flush your eyes out there. I mean if you want. I feel bad. So yeah.” He finished lamely, waiting for a response. 

“But I don’t even know your name.” His heart jumped at cute-stranger’s voice. It was just as adorable as he thought it would be, all pitchy voice cracks with a low undertone, signifying the end of puberty. The desire to protect was strong. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I totally forgot. My name is Minhyuk. Park Minhyuk. Sorry again for, ya know,” Here he gestured to to the blonde’s face. “the pepper spray.” Minhyuk held out his hand for the stranger to take. 

Squinting and blinking back tears, the stranger looked at Minhyuk’s outstretched hand, and for a moment Minhyuk thought he was going to reject him, but he didn’t. Instead he grabbed it and gave a quick, but firm handshake.

“My name is Sanha.” _Sanha_ , thought Minhyuk, _what a pretty name for a pretty person_. “Now how about that apartment.” 

Minhyuk shook his head, attempting to clear the thoughts of Sanha from his mind. “Oh, right. Apartment. Gotcha.” Sanha gave a teary smile, brighter than the sun as Minhyuk took his hand, leading him to his apartment. 

In that moment, Minhyuk knew that the perfect world might not exist, but that was okay, because perfect people just might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I have no idea where this came from, but it was cute? I think? Idk you tell me. 
> 
> I feel bad for making Moonbin kinda obsessive, but eh, what's done is done. 
> 
> As always feel free to talk to me on tumblr @sassysavagesanha I would love to talk to you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who isn't dead! Sorry I've been MIA so long, but school completely killed my creative spark. I felt bad about not posting in so long, so I pushed through to finish this tonight. 
> 
> I know this chapter is going to need a bit of editing, but I will do that in the morning; if I try to stay up any longer I'll fall asleep at my computer. I just really wanted to put something up tonight.
> 
> Hope you enjoy whatever this is.
> 
> *Update* I edited this finally, but I'm not perfect, if I missed something let me know.

Sanha alternates between biting his cheek and his pencil; he had been doing his math homework for the past hour and his mental concentration is beginning to waver. Thankfully the last problem is in sight. Only one more calculus problem to finish, then he would be done. Well, done for tonight at least, there is always tomorrow to bring more homework. 

Rubbing his forehead, Sanha tries to massage away his increasing headache. His thoughts are sluggish as he tries to concentrate on this last problem, but his wavering determination is proving to be futile. About to give up and turn in incomplete homework, Sanha lays his head on his desk.

Sleep is nearly upon him when Sanha is startled out of his doze by a heavy hand on his shoulder. He snaps to quickly to attention, jerking his knee into the desk in the process. 

“Son of a- hyung don’t scare me like that!” He whirls around, hissing in pain and clutching at his knee, to face his closest hyung in age. Minhyuk stands awkwardly behind him, hand outstretched in a hesitant attempt at comfort, almost as if he is afraid he will hurt Sanha simply by touching him. Which is ridiculous. Minhyuk couldn’t hurt a fly. He's too much of a softie to do anything like that. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just came to uh, check up on you! See how the homework was going. Yeah.” 

He retracts his hand and uses it to awkwardly rub at his neck as Sanha tries to blink back the small tears of pain growing in his eyes. The previous day Sanha had tripped going up the stairs to their apartment, bruising his knee and leaving it painful and tender as a result. Slamming it into the desk did nothing to curb the lingering pain, in fact, it only served to further heighten the pain. 

“The homework is fine, hyung, but my knee however is not.” 

Sanha pouts as he says this in an attempt to gain sympathy points and avoid being forced to finish the rest of his homework. Minhyuk was meant to make sure Sanha finished his homework before his 8am class tomorrow, but Sanha would much rather spend what is left of his evening under the care of his boyfriend than agonize over his homework. 

“I-uh, sorry,” Minhyuk apologizes again, kneeling down and placing his hand gently above the deepening bruise, “Are you okay? Do you want me to go get an ice pack or something?”

He really doesn’t want Minhyuk to leave and move his hand, but the pain is distracting and Sanha knows that an ice pack would indeed be welcome. 

“Be quick” is all he says in response. 

Minhyuk nods quickly, accepting the mission placed before him with pursed lips and a serious expression. He looks extremely ridiculous, so much concern for such a small thing. Sanha is the luckiest person in the world to have someone like Minhyuk. 

In an attempt to cover his laughter and save his poor-injured-boyfriend facade, Sanha places his hand in front of his mouth and hopes that his tears of laughter come across as tears of pain. As soon as Minhyuk makes his way out of the room, Sanha lets his hand drop to his side and leans back in his chair. 

Discovering that the chair was no longer comfortable after sitting for two hours, Sanha decides to transition over to the bed. It will be much more comfortable, plus it will provide a better cuddling location. 

He takes all of one step before his knee complains loudly and Sanha is forced to hobble the rest of the way to the bed. 

Okay, so maybe the pain is a bit worse than what he thought.

The sheets are cool and the bed is soft, a welcome relief to Sanha’s tense body. He makes himself comfortable on the pillows, closing his eyes and awaiting his boyfriend’s return. Hardly a second passes before Minhyuk comes barreling back into the room.

He freezes for a moment when he sees the desk chair empty and the panic on his face only subsides when Minhyuk spots his boyfriend on the bed.

“What are you doing over there?! You shouldn’t have moved in your condition!” Minhyuk rushes to Sanha’s side, the perfect picture of an overly protective boyfriend. He carefully places the ice pack against the tender bruise, tucks a blanket around Sanha, and fluffs the pillows to maximum fluffiness. Sanha wants to protest, but it’s useless to struggle against the relentless force that is Minhyuk in protective mode. It’s much easier to simply play along.

“It really hurts Minhyuk-hyung. Can you kiss it better?”

Minhyuk’s frantic hands still as he processes Sanha’s words and the innocent little smile on his face. Seeing Sanha wiggle his knee for emphasis, Minhyuk’s face turns a bright red.

“Sanha, I don’t- that isn’t-” 

Sanha knows what he is proposing is more intimate than anything they had done before, but he did it anyway just to see Minhyuk become blushy and shy.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” 

The innocent smile is still on his face, mocking Minhyuk.

“This is just… I don’t think it can.” Minhyuk looks guilty because he is unable to fulfill his hurt boyfriend’s request. Deciding to take pity on Minhyuk, Sanha reaches out his hands to grip the side of Minhyuk’s face and tilts it back up to meet his eyes once more.

“How about you kiss me here instead?”

He pulls their faces closer until they are centimeters apart, holding them there. Minhyuk’s wide eyes display surprise, but also love as he stares into the beautiful chocolate orbs across from him.

It only takes a second for their eyes to shut and the gap to close between them.

The kiss doesn’t last long, a few seconds at most, but the end leaves them breathless regardless. 

Minhyuk is the first to pull back, leaving Sanha to stare at him in love and wonder. 

“I think I like that idea much better.” His boyfriend’s voice is soft and caring, as if what he has to say is much too important to be announced to the empty room, and Sanha can’t help the genuine smile the spreads across his face. 

They sit there for a moment, drinking in the image of the other and mentally saving it for a rainy day. Somewhere in the midst of the kiss, Minhyuk’s hand had reached over to grab Sanha’s and he had yet to remove it, leaving both of their hands intertwined on the mattress. 

“Come cuddle with me.” 

Sanha lifts the edge of the blanket to allow Minhyuk access to the prime cuddling location. He slides in easily, fitting next to Sanha like a missing puzzle piece. With a sigh, Sanha let’s his head rest on Minhyuk’s chest, enjoying the quiet of the room and the soft rise and fall of his warm pillow. His homework sits over on the desk, forgotten.

In an attempt to snuggle closer Sanha shifts over onto his side, bumping his knee in the process and letting out a small hiss of pain. 

“Do you need any pain medicine?” 

Minhyuk is immediately concerned but Sanha brushes him off, choosing instead to bury his face into Minhyuk’s t-shirt.

“No just being with you is the best remedy I could ask for.” 

Minhyuk smiles softly to himself and pulls Sanha closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this was my best piece of writing, but at least its something. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Again sorry for being gone so long. I think once summer break begins I should have more time to write, and I have a few ideas floating around my head (one of which might possibly be another Socky proposal for this fic, get hype) so expect more from me then.
> 
> Have a good night and come talk to me on tumblr @sassysavagesanha when I am not so sleep deprived


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for not updating in two weeks, so here's another chapter only a day after the other one. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tired, hungry, annoyed. Sanha was feeling all of them. He had arrived home from college the previous day, Christmas break having finally begun. Originally, he had planned to spend all of today with Minhyuk, but the cafe had called him in early and he end up working a double shift, something he was decidedly not happy about. 

That is not to say Sanha dislike his job, he really didn’t, but the cold weather drew everyone to the warmth of a hot beverage and they were swamped all day. He was constantly making cappuccinos, hot chocolate, tea and anything else that could stave off the cold. It was so busy there was hardly even time for Sanha to grab a small sandwich for lunch. 

The only thing that got him through the day was the promise of a date with Minhyuk. They were supposed to go to Sanha’s favorite restaurant, but that plan had to be abandoned due to the blizzard raging outside.

Instead they decided to stay in and eat at Minhyuk’s apartment. Not that there was a whole lot of eating going on. Sanha was tired of cooking. If he had to see the inside of a kitchen anytime in the next week it would be too soon, so he asked Minhyuk to make him dinner.

That was an hour ago. He’d asked since then, three times to be exact, but each time the response was the same.

“Not right now, maybe in a bit. I’m too comfortable right now.”

Hence, Sanha was annoyed. If Minhyuk was the one who was tired and hungry, Sanha wouldn’t have hesitated to make dinner, but it seems the same wasn’t true for Minhyuk. Rather than jump at the chance to take care of him, Minhyuk just pulled Sanha closer to him on the couch. 

All things considered, it could have been a worse night. The drama they were watching was cute, the main couple, Hyejin and Sungjoon, had just figured out they were in love and were going on their first official date, and he had to admit Minhyuk was a comfortable pillow. The only thing missing was a full stomach.

As if on cue his stomach let out a loud rumble. Glancing behind him, Sanha looked to see Minhyuk hadn’t even heard; he was completely absorbed in his drama. He pouted and turned his attention back to the drama.

Sungjoon would have made him dinner.

A few moments of silence passed before Minhyuk lightly shoved Sanha off him and made his way out of the room without even so much as a “Please move.” Sanha huffed and remained on the couch. Minhyuk had seemed of the entire evening, hardly saying a word, but it was bordering on rude now.

When Minhyuk came back from the bathroom, Sanha was tempted to refuse to lean on him, but he was tired and Minhyuk was comfortable. They returned to their previous position spread out on the couch with the soft drone of the TV in the background. 

His eyes were closed and he was about to fall asleep when Minhyuk shifted slightly behind him. Sanha huffed in annoyance. First Minhyuk wouldn’t make him dinner and now he wouldn’t even let him sleep. Sometimes he wondered why he stayed with him this long. Three years was a long time to be with someone who wouldn’t even make him dinner, or let him sleep on their chest. Maybe they should take a break. 

“Sanha, can I ask you a personal question?”

A spike of fear went through Sanha’s heart. What if Minhyuk knew what he was thinking? He didn’t really want to break up, but what else could Minhyuk want to ask him. He’d been distant all night and refused to eat with him. Maybe Minhyuk wasn’t feeling it anymore and he’s been waiting for the right time to tell him. Sanha tired to swallow his rising panic. 

“Of course Minhyuk, you know you can ask me anything.”

Minhyuk took a moment before responding, and Sanha’s thoughts returned to overdrive. He just knew Minhyuk was going to break up with him, there was no way he would do anything different. It was the only possibility. He braced himself for what Minhyuk would say next. 

“Will you marry me?”

That was certainly not what Sanha had been expecting him to say. 

“What? Are you serious?”

Sanha lifted himself up and turned around to face Minhyuk, who only looked at him and shrugged.

“Yeah.”

If it was possible Sanha’s eyes widened further in disbelief before narrowing in suspicion. 

“You’re kidding. You don’t even have a ring.”

“How do you know I don’t have a ring?” 

The stupid smirk on Minhyuk’s face was really starting to piss him off. Not one to back away from a challenge, Sanha quickly responded. 

“Well if you have one, show me then!”

He crossed his arms defensively. Sanha knew he was being childish, but Minhyuk had been ignoring him all evening. What gave him the right to suddenly propose? And he didn’t even do it properly! Sanha felt his anger was justified. 

Calmly, Minhyuk reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple gold band. At that moment Sanha realized that Minhyuk was absolutely, one hundred percent, dead serious. All the fight drained out of him and he felt extremely foolish. He sat for moment, mouth agape and mind empty. It seemed his ability to speak had abandoned him. 

“Well, what do you say?” Minhyuk seemed a bit more unsure about his proposal after Sanha’s lack of reaction.

“I-” Sanha floundered for the correct words. He wanted to tell Minhyuk how sorry he was for thinking they should break up, how he realized now that Minhyuk was trying to get up the nerve to ask him and that’s why he didn’t want to make dinner. If he had, it was likely he would have lost the strength to ask once he was alone. But most of all, Sanha wanted Minhyuk to know just how much he loved him. 

“Yes, I do! I mean, I will! Yes I will marry you!” The words came out stuttered and disconnected, but neither of them cared. Minhyuk quickly slipped the ring onto Sanha’s finger and Sanha immediately launched himself at his new fiance.

The kiss of soft and gentle, but full of passion love. It was made all the more enjoyable by the smiles stretched across their faces. Pulling back, Sanha gazed at Minhyuk, full of love and adoration. He leaned back in for another kiss. And another and another and another. 

They could have spent hours like this, cuddling, kissing and generally enjoying each other’s company, but Sanha’s stomach choose that moment to interrupt with a loud gurgle. 

Sanha blushed and hid his face in Minhyuk’s shoulder, but Minhyuk lifted it back up and rested their foreheads together. 

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” He wonder what clued Minhyuk in. “It’s about the time Myungjun-hyung and Jinwoo-hyung eat dinner. I’m sure if we showed up and told them we were engaged they would feed us.” Minhyuk leaned in to steal another kiss, but Sanha pulled back with a smile. 

“You’re just lazy and don’t want to cook.” 

“Hmm, maybe. Or maybe I just want to announce to the world that the most perfect person in existence is now engaged to me. It’s their loss, really.”

“You’re embarrassing.” He tried to sound stern, but Sanha couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Yes, but you love it.”

And Sanha had to agree with him. He loved everything about Minhyuk: how he went from shy to silly, how he looked like the toughest guy on the planet, but in actuality was a soft marshmallow on the inside, how he would spark impromptu dance battles in the kitchen at 3 am, and yeah, even how stupidly sweet and embarrassing he could be. 

Yes, Yoon Sanha loved Park Minhyuk, and he couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it appears one of these two dorks can propose properly. Who would've guessed?
> 
> I'm running low on ideas, so send me any requests you have. This chapter was actually just my parent's proposal story rewritten with a few tweaks. I'm that desperate. Please help.
> 
> You can send requests in the comments, or on tumblr @sassysavagesanha


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, I'm sorry >.< I've been really busy (you think you'd have time to do stuff in summer, but no), but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter though.

Sometimes Sanha really hated Myungjun. Normally, Sanha enjoyed his presence, they would often play games, sing, and generally annoy Jinwoo, but put him in the same room as Moonbin when he was in a mischievous mood, and well, Sanha could kiss any semblance of personal comfort goodbye. 

In the past they’ve relentlessly teased him, made him do extremely embarrassing things (he can no longer listen to After School’s “First Love” without blushing like mad), and gotten him in trouble with his landlord, but never has Sanha felt more uncomfortable than he was at the current moment. 

“C’mon! What are you waiting for? Just do it, we all did.” Moonbin placed his arm around Dongmin and gestured to Jinwoo and Myungjun on the floor for emphasis. They had all previously taken their turns. Myungjun and Jinwoo were currently in first place, and truthfully Sanha didn’t think they could beat them. 

Sanha glared at Moonbin, the mastermind behind this whole situation. They wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for Bin’s meddling habits. He only smiled innocently in response. 

He knew about Sanha’s embarrassing crush on Park Minhyuk and he was the one that suggested they play this stupid game in the first place. 

Prick.

Shoving his burning hate fire into a box to save for later vengeance, Sanha turned back to face Minhyuk, the boy he’s had a crush on for the better part of his life. The same boy who was currently standing before him with a box of pepero sticks and a light blush on his cheeks.

He stood awkwardly, constantly shifting his weight; he looked about as uncomfortable as Sanha felt. Of course, Sanha thought, anyone would be uncomfortable being forced to essentially kiss their best friend for the entertainment of others. 

“Ugh! Why are you so slow! Get on with it!”

Ignoring the comment from Myungjun- he’d get what was coming later- Sanha reached out to grab a stick. It was better to get it over and done with as fast as possible. He placed the pepero gently between his teeth and closed his eyes waiting for Minhyuk to make the first move. 

A few moments passed and nothing happend. Sanha was afraid Minhyuk had left him standing there like an idiot and was about to open his eyes when he suddenly felt a small weight and tug from the other end of the pepero. 

Realizing that Minhyuk was taking small bites, Sanha took a small experimental nibble to contribute to their score. Jinwoo and Myungjun had gotten down to a record 5 millimeters. Short of kissing, Sanha didn’t think they’d be able to win. However, there was still a possibility to pass Moonbin and Dongmin in second place with 2 centimeters; it’s likely they could’ve won but Dongmin had sneezed and pulled away before they were done. 

If Sanha focused on the green tea flavor and imagined he was alone in his room enjoying a midnight snack and watching Goblin, he might be able to ignore the fact that Minhyuk’s lips were centimeters away from his own and getting closer with every second. However, the soft puffs of air from Minhyuk’s nose and the soft sounds of Myungjun excitedly hitting Jinwoo prevented Sanha from enjoying his fantasy. 

Sanha could feel the heat radiating from Minhyuk’s face and he knew they had to be close to touching. A small fraction of pepero stick was all that kept him separated from kissing Minhyuk. It would be so easy to lean over and place a soft kiss on the lips he had been dreaming of years. Minhyuk would kiss back and they would confess and then they would date and they would take the title of cutest couple on campus away from Dongmin and Moonbin and Sanha would be able to spend his evenings cuddled up with the most beautiful person in the world. All Sanha had to do was lean in and-

Minhyuk stopped chewing. 

Startled out of his fantasy land, Sanha finally opened his eyes to find Minhyuk’s face a hairsbreadth away from his. Minhyuk’s face looked serious and focused, almost like he was contemplating something. Sanha could’ve kicked himself. Why would Minhyuk feel the same way about him? He shouldn’t have wasted the time he could have been enjoying the closest he will ever come to kissing Minhyuk thinking about a scenario that would never come true.

His chance wasted, Sanha prepared to pull away, however Minhyuk had other ideas. His hand reached up to grab the back of Sanha’s neck and pull him closer. Sanha only had time to let out a soft squeak before his lips met Minhyuk’s.

For a moment his brain short-circuited and he forgot how to breathe. There was no possible way Park Minhyuk had initiated a kiss with him, but the cheering from Moonbin and Myungjun and his shaky legs confirmed the fact that yes, indeed he was kissing Minhyuk. Or, more accurately, Minhyuk was kissing him. 

Still shocked, Sanha had yet to actively reciprocate the kiss. He must’ve taken too much time to respond because he could feel Minhyuk begin to pull away, the pepero stick long vanished. Sanha feared he might lose this chance forever if he didn’t take it now. Quickly, he closed the tiny gap and kissed back. 

His lips were soft and the kiss was light and chaste. If he wasn’t already barely breathing, the kiss would have made him breathless. 

Minhyuk’s other hand joined the one on his neck and together they gently laced themselves through Sanha’s hair and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. Sanha found his arms lightly wrapping themselves around Minhyuk’s waist. They kissed for a few more seconds before they were interrupted. 

“Okay. Okay. Break it up you two.” Jinwoo tried his best to sound stern, but the smile on his face betrayed his true emotions. There was a short beat of silence before Sanha realized that he and Minhyuk had made out in front of all their hyungs. If it was possible, Sanha’s face flushed even deeper and he put his hands up in an attempt to hide his face; if he can’t see them, then they can’t see him. 

Over on the couch his hyungs were squabbling and discussing what had just happened in front of them. Myungjun in particular was recounting a loud play-by-play of the events as if it hadn’t occurred a moment ago. Dongmin and Jinwoo were attempting to control their respective partners’ enthusiasm. With everyone else distracted, Sanha and Minhyuk had a moment to themselves. 

Minhyuk reached up and tentatively pulled Sanha’s hands away from his face and held them in his own. They locked eyes.

“You’re not mad at me, are you? I’m sorry I did that without your permission, but I couldn’t stand it anymore.” His gaze was soft and tender and Sanha knew that he meant what he said. “You were so close and I’ve been waiting so long…” He trailed off, waiting for a response. Sanha bit his lip, contemplating what to say. 

“It’s fine, I just- well I wasn’t expecting you to like me too.” Tomatoes had nothing on the shade of red that dominated his face. Minhyuk’s eyes brightened knowing that his feeling were reciprocated and he squeezed Sanha’s hands tighter. 

“Does that mean that you would like to go on a date with me?” 

Sanha was smiling too much for words, so he nodded his head instead. Returning his smile, Minhyuk leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. He giggled at the feeling and began to swing their joined hands back and forth gently, staring into Minhyuk’s starstruck eyes. 

Unnoticed by either of them, halfway through their confessions, Dongmin had noticed what was happening and quickly shushed the others. By the end of it, Myungjun was practically vibrating in his seat. He jabbed a finger in Moonbin’s direction and let out a shout startling the new couple. 

“Ha! I win!” Moonbin groaned, reached into his pocket to pull out a twenty, and handed it over to a gleeful Myungjun. Blinking, Minhyuk glanced between the two of them. 

“Wait, you bet on us?” Myungjun nodded his head. 

“We bet on who would confess first. Binnie thought it would be Sanha because Minhyuk is an emotionally constipated rock,” Minhyuk huffed indignantly “but I knew that Sanha didn’t have the guts.” Myungjun seemed way to happy about the situation. 

Yeah, Sanha was definitely going to kill them later, but first he was going to enjoy kissing Minhyuk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Guess who really like today's video?~~
> 
> No, but seriously that game gave me life. So many Socky moments <3 
> 
> If you have any requests, dialogue prompts (pls I need ideas), or if you just want to scream feel free to message me
> 
> [@sassysavagesanha](https://sassysavagesanha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
